


All You Need is the Girl

by ilithiyarys



Series: Partners [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: jay's spent the last few months coming up with the perfect plan for a perfect proposal... but when were things ever smooth sailing for jay and hailey?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Partners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	All You Need is the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> part of my random one-off "30 minutes or less" writing challenge I did on tumblr. let some people send me some prompts and i'd try to fulfill them in 30 minutes or less! except i never kept track of time and spent way too long on a few. posting the few that were longer on here because i needed new content to post hehe. anyway, i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> prompt: "Maybe something abt how jay asks hailey to be his girlfriend or how he proposes to her??"

Today was the day he was going to ask her to be his wife.

Jay had been meticulously planning the perfect proposal to Hailey for the last three months now. With the way he was about to propose to Erin the last time, he knew that this time, he needed to really think it through. 

Ever since meeting Hailey, his world had shifted. He wanted to propose because he was absolutely sure Hailey was the one; the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; the one to raise a family with, have mini Hailey’s and Jay’s running around the house.

He wanted to propose because this time, _he knew she was the one._

He’d orchestrated a grand plan; he made reservations and did everything in advance because he wanted her to know just how special and important she was to him; how she meant the world to him. Hailey deserved nothing less. He’d mapped it out perfectly; he asked for an evening off for the both of them from their boss (whom he’d also asked for Voight’s approval and blessing because he’d been a father figure to the both of them since they both had strained relationships with their own fathers).

Jay’s shift was coming to a close, so he opened up his locker, where he knew she’d be able to keep the ring a secret (and away from his girlfriend). Jay opened it up, staring at the magnificent diamond that was forged on a gorgeous silver band. It was a brand new ring - he didn’t want to give his mother’s ring, the ring he tried to propose to Erin with, to Hailey. She was a new chapter of his life; he couldn’t possibly bring old omens along.

He couldn’t help but smile, as he envisioned what it would look like on Hailey’s finger.

Surely, even holding a ring box in his hands again felt like deja vu; the last time he tried to propose, the ring box weighed heavily in his hands; she left before he could even say a word.

But this time, it was different. _She_ was different. Hailey was constant; she was steady. She was his anchor in the wind, and the wind to his sails. She was everything to him, and more. And this time, he knew she was the one.

He smiled, placing the box in his pocket. He’d planned for an amazing dinner. He pitched it to her as a date night, since they were finally able to get the night off from working three straight weeks without a weekend. He wanted to finish early to make sure everything was ready to go - they’d even spent the day partnered with the other members from their team; and they all knew what today was going to be. They could barely contain their excitement, but still kept a cool head. They didn’t want to ruin their day.

He was about to leave the district when he heard Trudy’s voice worriedly echoed through the front doors.

“Oh God, Jay,” She motioned, holding a phone to her ear.

Jay shook his head in disbelief. “No... Trudy what is it?”

“Jay, it’s Hailey,”

His heart sank. “What happened?”

“She was caught in an explosion with Burgess after following a lead... Jay, you need to get to med now,”

“I... Uh...”

“Jay, go!” The Sergeant nearly shouted, fighting back tears.

Within seconds, he was rushing to his truck on the way to Gaffney.

* * *

He rushed through the ER doors, uncaring if anyone was in his way. He shoved everyone around until he could find a familiar face.

“Will!” He shouted.

“Jay,”

“Will, where’s Hailey? They said... They said she was in an explosion? God, Will, is she alive? Where is she?”

“Jay, she’s okay. She’s right here,” Will said, bringing his brother through one of ‘the rooms, sliding the curtains away.

“Oh my God, Hailey,” he cried out in exasperation. He nearly fell to his knees, seeing her sitting up on the bed. She was wearing an ugly hospital gown, sporting a sling that encased her right arm. She had cuts, bruises, and gashes adorning her face, but other than that, she seemed okay.

“Jay,” she cried, reaching out to embrace him.

“Hailey, I thought you were dead,” Jay said through teary eyes, holding her face.

“I’m okay, I’m right here,” she nodded. He leaned in, kissing her, touching his forehead with hers. He couldn’t believe he almost lost her today.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry this much,” she tried to joke through her tears.

“You really scared me today, Hails,” he sniffled, before letting out a hearty laugh.

“What’s funny?”

“God, tonight was supposed to be our night off. We were supposed to go out for a fancy dinner, have some fun,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s the hazards that come with this job,”

“Yeah,”

“There was something I was going to do tonight if we had the chance to go out. I had this amazing night planned out. But I guess our next moments aren’t always guaranteed.”

He got down on one knee, remembering he still had the ring in his pocket.”

“I know this isn’t the perfect place, or the perfect spot, or the perfect moment. But you are the perfect girl. You are everything I need. You mean everything to me Hailey, and nearly losing you today made me realize how much I love you, how much I cherish you, and how much I need you to know that I don’t wanna do this life without you. I can’t do this without you,”

She lifted her good arm to her mouth, realizing what he was about to do. He took out the ring box, opening it up before her.

“You are my rock, you are my anchor. You are my best friend, my safest place, and my everything. You are my world, my future, and my forever. Hailey Anne Upton, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Jay. I will,” she cried, ask he took her hand, placing the ring on her finger. It looked even better than he imagined.

He kissed her, and then kissed her hand.

“I’m glad it wasn’t your left arm that was injured,” he chuckled. “I love you, Hailey,”

“I love you, Jay. Forever.”


End file.
